Come back to me
by True Love Always Brucas
Summary: BL The stage is set. A wedding, a red dress, two lost souls who haven't seen each other for 4 years. It's Deja vu all over again, but will they get their happy ending, or will history repeats itself and rear its ugly head yet again. CH.4 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back I will update soon but i had this idea for a story and i had to post it! This is just a one shot right now but if you guys want more please review and tell me!**

**Ok so I was watching a OTH vid on YT, those people are so talented, and there was the ending Brucas scene on the season 3 finale. so they're dancing and i love that scene. When they kiss its beyond powerful. They both put everything they feel an everything they are into that one kiss. Brooke, because she knows this is the goodbye kiss and she wants Lucas to feel everything she feels for him in that kiss, and Lucas because he feels she is slipping away, and he wants to show her all the love he has in his heart for her so that he can't lose her again.**

**Anywho this scene is like a future scene of this! Set at a wedding, the same exact place Naley got married, everything is deja vu, so when Brooke and Lucas see each other again after 4 years will it all end like it did senior year? Will Lucas and Brooke find there way to each other again or will history rear its ugly head and repeat itself?**

**IMPORTANT: written in Brooke's Pov!**_song in italics**!**_** basically everything has happened up to season 4, except leyton ended right before graduation! everything else is pretty much au! Oh and this is set 4 years after senior year! enjoy**

**I don't own anything and please review and tell me if i should continue or not! reviews are my drugs!**

**Song is Come back to me by trading yesterday**

* * *

I remember this song we used to dance to It, but now It just seems like another stab to my heart. Another piece of evidence of what was but

can never be. He's staring at me from across the room, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It's moments like these where I swear he

can see right through me, right down into my soul. Like he can feel it too, like he's remembering too. I'm so lost in my own thoughts I

don't even notice someone come behind me and tap me on the shoulder. As I turn around I come face to face with the beautiful bride, my best

friend. "Hey Brooke, thank you so much. Everything looks beautiful." she pulls me into a tight hug and I can't help but smile into her embrace.

She's happy, she looks happy, that's all I've ever wanted for her. "Your welcome , I mean P. Jagelski" I say as we pull out of the hug.

"I know it's amazing, plus it has a nice ring to it." she smiles cheekily. "Oh very nice ring. Speaking of rings." I say grabbing her hand, "Did Jake

rob a bank or something that thing is huge." "I know it really is beautiful" she looks at her hand and admires the shimmer it casts in her eyes.

"No kidding Jack, anyways I'm glad to see your a one woman man now. If you didn't snag Jake up I might of had too." I smirk "Ha ha,

please I'm glad I can officially say I am done with the Bermuda triangles from hell." she cringes. "Oh you and me both" I shake my head.

Peyton starts to laugh and I wonder why she is. "What is so funny?" I raise an eyebrow totally confused. "You" I look at her like she has three

heads. "Oh come on Brooke. You and Lucas." "What about me and Lucas?" I ask a little taken aback. "Are you serious. Could you two be

anymore obvious. You have been having eyesex all night." I practically choke on my punch. "What? Oh we have not" I raise my hand to stop

her madness. "Brooke please, you two have had that same look on your faces every time you have looked at each other since Junior

year. I'm honestly surprised you didn't have more pregnancy scares. You two couldn't keep your hands off each other." She stifles a laugh and

I seriously want to slap her. Who does she think she is? Saying that their is something still between us, I mean there couldn't be right. "Oh

shut up, and we did not have sex that much" she looks at me like I'm crazy "Okay maybe we did, but there was more to it than that." I don't

know why but I felt the need to defend our relationship, well ex-relationship. Peyton places her hand over mine and smiles sweetly. "I know

there was more to it than that, and maybe there still can be." I try to tell her she is wrong, but she puts her hand up to silence me. "Brooke

come on. I know you're still insecure about everything we put you through." she says putting her hand on my shoulder and looking me

straight in the eyes. "Everything I put you through, but honey you can't keep hiding your heart. I did that so long with Jake, and in the end all

that got me was a relationship with a boy that was in love with somebody else and a best friend with a broken heart. But there comes a point

where you have to stop running, because believe me" I watch her look over at Jake laughing and twirling Jenny around on the dance floor.

She turns back to me and smiles "When you do you get more than you could ever wish for." I now have tears in my eyes. Darn her and her

ability to make me cry, marrying Jake has sure turned her soft. "I love you , now wipe those tears and go get your man, speaking of"

she said pulling out of our hug. I turn around to see what she is staring at and there he is right behind me, tousled blonde locks and crystal

blue eyes that I couldn't help but get lost in. "Hi Brooke, Hi Peyton." he smiles at us with that beautiful smile of his. Yep I'm officially screwed.

"Hi Luke" Peyton smiles at him, I however couldn't seem to find my voice so I just nodded and smile in reply. "Congratulations Peyton, Jake is

a lucky guy." he says pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Luke, he is lucky isn't he?" she smirks once they pulled out of the hug. We both

couldn't help but laugh at that. She sure was full of it today. "Oh speaking of I better get back to my very lucky husband and beautiful

daughter, I'll see you two later." she says walking off and winking at me. I just roll my eyes, she is seriously delusional if she thinks Lucas and

I will ever be anything more than what we are now, whatever that is. "So" he says pulling me out of my thoughts, "Would you care to dance

with me." He has his hands in his pockets looking as innocent as a child and before I know it I'm saying the one thing I shouldn't be saying "I'd

love too." He smiles down at me and takes my hands, and as much as I try to deny it, I can't help the sparks that shoot up my arm as he does

so. And for the second time that night, I'm totally screwed. He wraps his arm around my waist and I put mine around his neck as we slowly move to the music.

_If I hold out my hand_

_would I change where you're standing now?_

_Just come back to me_

We stay silent for a few minutes, me just enjoying the feel of being in his arms again. "So how have you been?" we both say at the same

time. "I've been good" we say again. I laugh and he does too. "You go first" he smiles. What a gentleman he is. "Well for the past 3 years I've

been living in New York, staying busy with my clothing line." "Clothes over Bros right?" he questions, seeming so interested in what I'm saying.

"Yeah that's right." "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue." He urges. Seriously could he be anymore of a gentleman. I smile at him

and continue. "Well anyways I decided this year that I would open up a store down here. After Peyton told me she was engaged and after I

saw how much I was missing out on everybody's life I decided I needed to come back. I mean I can't believe how big little Jamie and Jenny is

getting. And Naley I mean I can't believe they're going to have another baby. And it's really great to see you too." He smiled and nodded. "I

love New York, I do, but this is home, this is where I belong" It felt good to say that. Tree Hill would always be home for me. It's where my

family is, my friends are, and it's where my Luke, I mean Luke is. "So to make a long story short. I'm going to look for a house while I'm here

and hopefully in the next few weeks I can pack up my stuff and move down here for good." "That's great Brooke, I'm really proud of you" he

says smiling down at me. "Oh and you are right. he says. "Right about what?" I question. "This is where you belong." The way he looks at me

when he says it takes me back in time, and I have to blink a few times to focus on the present. "We missed you Brooke. I missed you." I

swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head. "So enough about me what about you? How has our hot-shot best selling author been

doing" He blushes at this "I wouldn't go that far, but I've been good. My editor has been hounding me about my second book but I've not

really had any inspiration lately. Plus with Lily and my mom gone it gets pretty lonely in that quiet house all night." he throws me a sad smile

and I know exactly what he is feeling. "I feel the same way in New York, I don't really know that many people. "Brooke Davis not a social

butterfly I never thought I'd see the day." he replies sarcastically. "Oh shut up" I playfully slap his arm as he laughs. "No, but I'm serious,

there has got to be at least a million guys vying for your attention, dying for a shot with the Brooke Davis." he smiles. "Again shut up" I smirk.

"You'd be surprised I haven't really dated that much."

_Leave all you've found_

_that's keeping your heart on the ground_

_just come back to me_

"I can't believe that but I do understand. I was dating Lindsay, my editor, for about a year but it just didn't work out." he says. "Why not?" I

can't help but pry. I know I'm way too curious for my own good. "She just wasn't the one, ya know." he says staring intently at me. "Well

maybe you haven't found the one yet." I try to assure him." Or maybe I have" he whispers. His eyes burn into mine, and I have to turn my

head, so neither one of us does something we will regret.

_So afraid for love to come around your heart again_

_when it's the only thing you need_

_just come back to me_

"Are you happy Brooke?" he questions out of the blue. I snap my head up so fast I'm pretty sure I gave myself whiplash. "What kind of

question is that?" I ask getting angry. "Just a simple observation." he tries to play innocent but I can see right through his act. "Oh so you talk

to me for 5 minutes and suddenly your Mr. Brookeitanica. You know nothing about me Lucas, so don't stand there acting like you do." I was

practically fuming. Who in the hell does he think he is. We haven't talked in years and he has the audacity to question my state of mind.

"Brooke I didn't mean anything by it. It's just the look on your face, it looks just like mine." he looks down at me and I can't help but feel

connected to him. "What do you mean?" I ask. Still swaying to the music lost in the words of the song. "I'm not happy Brooke, and I haven't

been for a long time. The last time I really remember being happy," he says pulling me closer and catching me off guard, "was when I was

with" Oh God don't say it, don't say it, "you." And there it was he just had to say it. "Don't say that" I said shaking my head looking anywhere

but his eyes.

_Calling out your name_

_wishing you could do the same_

_just come back to me_

"Why Brooke it's the truth." he snaps back at me. "No it isn't Lucas, you're just feeling nostalgic." He laughs bitterly and I jump back a little.

"Nostalgic. Oh come on Brooke. You know it's more than that. I know it, you know it, heck everyone in this town knows it." he yells at me.

"Lucas, please keep your voice down, this is Peyton's wedding day, and people are staring." I try to explain. "I will not keep my voice down"

but the pleading look in my eyes must calm him down because the next time he speaks, it is much quieter. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled"

he apologizes. We stop dancing and he takes my hands in his.

_whatever it takes_

_I will wait until my dying day_

_just come back to me_

"Brooke, ever since we broke up, I've had this emptiness in my heart. And I've tried to feel it believe me I have, but I can't." Tears are now

falling freely down my face as he brings his hand up to my cheek and wipes them away. "I've prayed every day since senior year for you to

come back to me and now your here. I mean that's gotta mean something right?" He looks so heartbroken and I wish I could take that away

but I can't. "Lucas" he puts his hand up to stop me. "No please let me finish. I..I don't know how to explain it, but when I saw you it's like

everything felt right, you know? And when your hand touched mine, it was as if my whole world snapped back into focus, it was as if

everything was clear." I can't believe he is doing this to me. After 5 years of believing that he didn't feel the same way, 5 years of trying to

move on without him. He is the only boy who can make me feel like I am 16 again. Vulnerable and insecure.

_so afraid for love to come around your heart again_

_when it's the only thing you need_

_just come back to me_

_this is my only hope_

_that the love that will not let me go_

_will find its way back into your life_

_so I will not close my eyes_

_until I see you by my side_

_loving me tonight_

"Lucas you can't say things like that" I choke out, pulling my hands from his. "Brooke I can't not say things like that." He says grabbing my

hands back. "I lost you twice Brooke, I won't lose you again." he brings his hand to my cheek and I want to turn away but I can't. "I love you

too much to do that" and there it was the words I'd been dying to hear since I walked out of his life so many years ago. He pulls me in closer

and I know I should pull away but I can't. And for the 3rd time tonight I realize I'm screwed. His lips touch mine and I completely give in to

everything I've been trying to deny. His hands find there way to the back of my head as mine wrap around his neck. I'm so lost in his touch in

the feel of his lips, in the absolute and utter love I feel pulsating through him. It takes a minute for my head to catch up with my heart but

when it does I pull away as if his touch has scorched me. He searches my worried and shock filled eyes and again I swear he can see right

through me, right down into my soul. "Tell me you felt it too. Because I know you did. The way you kissed me, you love me too." he said willing

me to tell him just that. "Lucas" I plead with him. "Say it?" he says holding on to my shoulders. "Of course I love you Lucas, I don't think I've

ever stopped." He smiles down at me as if he has just found the holy grail. "But it's not enough." I close my eyes as I see his smile being

replaced with a heartbroken expression. "And I can't" I choke out. I step back from his embrace and walk away from him. Tears feel my eyes

again and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the sobs. I look down at the red dress I'm wearing and almost laugh at the feeling of Deja vu

that washes over me, and again I'm taken back in time to this same dance floor, this same place where everything went to crap. And as I walk

out of the room and out of his life, I will myself not to turn around. It would hurt too much.

**LUCAS' POV**

I watch her leave and I can't help the feeling of Deja vu that washes over me. This was the same dance floor, the same place that I lost her so

many years ago. I drop my head and feel a tear fall down my face, but I don't wipe it away. Instead I leave it as evidence, as evidence of how

foolish I was for letting her go in the first place. But I made a vow to myself that If I ever got her back, I'd never let her go again. I broke that promise once but I want do it again. I'm still standing in the middle of the dance floor and as the song ends I feel myself mouthing the words, "Just come back to me"

_If I hold out my hand_

_would it change where you're standing now?_

_Just come back to me _

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you hate it, did you love it, did it make you want to slap your momma? Please review and tell me what you thought! I know I should be updating other stories but this one just came to me and I had to write it! Ok Please review its my drug**

**Should I continue or end it here! As I was writing it was really the only way i could think to end it and trading yesterday songs are all about losing love but hoping one day you will find your way back to it, which is totally brucas! However if you would like more then review and tell me b/c i write for you guys and to get rid of all the thougths in my head giving me headaches! You guys rock!**


	2. It's raining confessions

**Hey guys thanks for the amazing feedback. I've decided that this will be more than a one-shot. It will probably be about 5 ch. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I'm hoping to be able to make it something you guys will enjoy!**

**So please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me what you want to happen. I love to hear your thoughts and if I use them I will give you credit.**

**As usual I own nothing, if I did Leyton would not be happening right now and Peyton would definitely not have an "it" growing inside her! Lol sorry that was mean**

**Anywho please enjoy please review and please do not turn to the darkside that is Leyton**

_**flashback is in italics!**_

**

* * *

**

**LUCAS POV**

It felt like I was standing there for eternity, which in reality was probably about 10 minutes, before I realized she wasn't coming back.

I wanted to chase after her, but for some reason my feet wouldn't budge. It was almost like they knew that once i caught up with her it would all be over, for the good or for the bad.

My heart wanted to tell me that it wasn't over it would never be over that I would fight for her and wait for her and that one day she would come back to me. But the other guiding  
force, the one that was making it absolutely impossible to move, was my mind. The part that told me that it was over, that I'd screwed up too many times to every make this, us okay. The part that thought maybe she was right, maybe I didnt know her, maybe we were different people now, who no matter how hard we tried couldn't ever make it work, couldn't find our way back to each other.

I felt myself start to daydream and didn't notice someone coming up behind me.

"Her hair is shorter now, but I don't mind, I think she looks beautiful, but she always does, her dimples, those amazing hazel" before I could finish, I felt a sharp pain go through the back of my head. "What the hell peyton," I say after turning around and seeing her, "you just slapped me."

"Oh you are going to be getting a lot more than a slap to the back of the head if you don't tell me what you did to brooke."

"Oh you saw that" I ask sheepishly.

"Oh you saw that" she mocks "Yes Lucas I saw that, she ran out of here in tears, so what did you do to her." she accuses.

"Look peyton, I don't need a lecture from you okay I didn't say anything, well except for the fact that i want to be with her."

**BAM!**

Another slap to the head. "What the fu"

"Are you an idiot! Then why are you standing here fighting with me and jake instead of chasing after her, go get her."

"I didn't think i was fighting with jake" i say smirking "Whatever not the point" she spats back out at me.

"Yeah Luke I agree with my wife, actually I'd be slapped if I didn't" Peyton slaps him and he laughs as he pulls her closer and looks her in the eyes "True love is worth fighting for" he smiles at her and she smiles back. He looks back up at me.

"so..."

"Go get her"

"Thanks guys i really"

"Go" they both yell in unison, motioning towards the door.

"You really are married" I say and run out "thanks again"

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

"Will they ever learn" Jake asks Peyton, resting his head against her neck.

"Probably not, but they'll find there way in the end. They're so stubborn. Knowing those two, they will probably start yelling, confess they love each other and end up having make up sex."

"Speaking of when are we going to get to that portion of the night"

"Oh very soon mister." she leans in and kisses him."You know I really hope those two work it out. I can't wait for some 'Brucas' babies."

"Well I cant wait for some 'Jeyton' babies" he says leaning in and kissing her again.

"Mhm did brooke tell you that nickname"

"She might have mentioned something"

"Well I definitely would like to practice the thing that leads to those beautiful jeyton babies" she says raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mom's got jenny i'll tell her were leaving."

"What about the bouquet toss and the garter toss and..." she laughs at his urgency to go.

"One second" "Oh girls" before she knows it he's placed the flowers in her hands and she's tossing it into a sea of estrogen. The flowers go flying in the air landing in none other than Haley's hands."Oh now you can finally find your special guy" nathan whispers in her ear laughing "Oh shut up," she says before pulling him in for a kiss. "besides i already have"

"Oh boys." Again before Peyton can comprehend what's going on, Jake swiftly pulls her in close to him causing her to gasp. Her leg is around his waist and he quickly pulls her garter down making her shiver and him smirk. He throws it out and none other than Tim catches it "Now which of you lovely ladies would like to wear this for Tim." he asks placing the garter in his mouth, growling like a dog.

"If there is anymore of that leg action you just pulled then I dont think we will ever leave our hotel." Peyton growls into Jake's ear. "Ok let's go" he says picking Peyton up as she squeals in surprise.

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry" i keeep repeating to myself, but it is no use, because no matter how many times I say it, the tears will not stop falling.

I can't believe this night. Is it so much to ask to just have one night in Tree Hill where everybody gets along and nobody confesses that they want to be with you, again.

"Urghhh" this place is cursed. Seriously noone can every just be happy. Okay I mean I might be fake happy but I was getting really good at being that way. At pretending that everything was just dandy. And then he had to come along with that adorable brooding face and those perfect blue eyes and... no, down girl.

See this is exactly what says sweet things like tonight. Makes me feel like I'm a love sick insecure hormone raging teenager, makes me feel us again and for what, so we can both get our hearts broken again. Because that is always what happens.

He plays with my emotions because he knows he can, but this is one game he won't win, one game I can't let him win. This time there is a lot more at stake. We are not stupid kids anymore, not knowing what we want, were adults who want to settle down and have real futures, Peyton and Jake's wedding was testament enough of that. Now more than ever, what's at stake is our hearts. And i could really slap him for trying to take advantage of that.

"God Lucas i could really slap you right now!" I scream to the sky.

"Talking to yourself"

I freeze in my spot. I would know that voice anywhere. "And please don't slap me Peyton's already taken the liberty of doing that" he says rubbing the back of his neck and cringing, "twice" he finishes as i turn around.

"Um she slapped you" I make a mental note to thank her later. "Yeah **hard**" he emphasizes the last word"

"Maybe you deserved it" I say sternly.

"No, i definitely deserved it." he says seriously.

I look down and bite on my lip. "Look Brooke, I was an idiot, scratch that I _am_ an idiot. I shouldn't have ambushed you like that, I meant everything I said and more, but it still was wrong for me to have gone about it the way I did." There he goes being a gentleman. Why can't he just be a jerk than this would be so much easier.

"Yeah you're the king at the sneak attack." We sit in silence for a few minutes not really knowing what to say.

"Brooke" he says breaking the silence.

"Yeah lucas"

"Um... well" he rambles, and I'm just hoping for a miracle to help me escape this conversation.

Saved by the bell or should I say rain!

At that moment I'd never been more relieved in my life to see rain. Thousands of huge pelting saving droplets of this miracle came out of nowhere drowning us in all it's glory.

* * *

**LUCAS POV**

Standing outside of the reception building totally dripping wet from head to toe, and I've never seen her so beautiful in my life. I never wanted to kiss her so bad, never wanted to tell her I love her so much, never wanted her so bad, all of her, to just take her right here and make love to her. Well, except for one other time and as I stand there looking at her my mind drifts back to a different place entirely.

_splash splash slosh slosh_

_The pitter patter of a woman's feet can be heard clearly as she stomps in the heaping puddles of rain. A boy following closely behind, trying to keep up._

_"Brooke, I'm sorry I said that. You're not psychotic. I mean, a little disturbed, maybe." he rambles on  
"You think this is funny?!" she asks exasperated.  
"Know what I think? I think you're trying to sabotage us. Find any reason you can end it. So that you don't have to worry about getting hurt again." He spats frusturatedly back at her.  
"But the same words, Lucas? The exact same words?!"  
Lucas shakes his head."I never sent that letter to Peyton." he tries to explain.  
"And I never sent my letters to you either but they still meant something!" she pauses trying to recollect her thougths and regain her composure.  
"Just tell me, why me this time. Why not Peyton?" She needs to know. Why did he pick her this time, why her. She needs to know because last time, it was Peyton he chose, what's to say he won't do it again.  
"The truth is, I care about Peyton." and the truth is he does. They would always have a connection, but that connection went only as far as friendship, nothing more. How could it be when his heart was already taken already belonged to someone else, more specifically, to the brunette beauty standing in front of him, completely soaked, yelling at him like the feisty girl he knows and loves.  
"Then what is the difference?" Standing here in the rain with Lucas she's never felt so vulnerable in her life, never felt so insecure about herself. And yet she's never felt more in love in her life, more sure. Lucas Scott ruffles her feathers and makes her feel more confused than anyone has ever made her feel in her entire life.  
"The difference... The difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton." He can't believe she still doesn't get it.  
"But why? I need to know why." She's pleading now, begging him to reassure her that everything will be alright. She's willing and ready to give her whole heart to him, but she needs to know that it's her. That they're in it for the long haul. And when his mouth opens and his next words come out she can't help but fall even more in love with him._

_

* * *

_

**GENERAL POV  
**

That night was the night that she let him in completely. Body heart mind soul. It was the first night they had made love since admitting there feelings for each other, and Lucas knew that he was never happier in his life. He knew that the next morning when he woke up with her in his arms that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, waking up with her by his side.

But somewhere along the way things got muddled and her insecurities and his unwillingness to let her all the way in ended there relationship. He hadn't known it then, but there relationship would be just like that rain. For their love would thunder and bellow like the storms, and they would fall hard for each other just like the droplets that thudded on the sidewalk. But just as the rain would eventually end, so would their relationship, Lucas would somehow let her slip through his fingers and she would be gone.

He was looking at her in that way that he shouldn't be but he couldn't help himself if he was going to lose her well he was going to at least put up a good fight.

"Because, you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you'll never admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my life, and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right?! And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." he proclaimed repeating those same exact words from so long ago.

She couldn't move couldn't say anything, becasue standing there in that rain for the second time in her life she was stunned to silence, and completely in awe of him.

His blue eyes were piercing, staring at her with seriousness and passion. A look that took her breath away, and scared her all at once.

"Those, you remembered" she couldnt believe that he had remembered that, I mean she could recite them and knew them by heart, but usually guys didn't remember things like that. But lucas wasnt just any guy.

"I remember everything I say to you brooke. I couldn't forget if I tried" he said so seriously with so much emotion that she almost melted.

His hair was dripping wet and falling into his eyes. He was soaked to the bone, his suit clinging to his body, but brooke was sure he had never been this hot, he was as sexy as hell and she'd be lying if she said she didnt want him, because the truth was she wanted Lucas Scott in that moment more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life.

Fear started creeping into him. She hadn't said aything and he was starting to wonder if maybe this was a mistake. If maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything it was just I thought I'd give it a shot, I mean you said im the king at the sneak attack and the last time I gave an embarrasing speech it was in the rain. And those words brought you back to me, we made up and you kis"

Before lucas can finish his rambling Brooke's lips are on his and her hands are around his neck. Kissing him with everything she has in her. A kiss so raw and full of passion that Lucas almost loses his balance. His hands find their way to the back of her head and if it's even possible she pushes him closer to her. They both moan from the contact and only break apart when air becomes a necessity. resting there foreheads together she smiles a lusty smile "Your place or mine"

Instead of answering, he pulls her down by the back of the head for another searing kiss.

They breathe heavily when the kiss ends.

He smiles down at her, grabs her hand and they both run as fast as they can in search of a shelter from the storm out of the rain.

Don't you just love weddings?

* * *

**Seriously don't you just love weddings?**

** I mean it might be Jeyton's wedding night, but that doesn't mean that they will be the only ones getting action. BTW I had to add the Jeyton I thought it was a cute moment and you can never have to much Jeyton. I hope you also liked the whole rain speech, this is actually one of the first scenes I had in my head when I decided to write this story. I've just always wanted them to have that rain scene again.**

**Next ch. will have way more Brucas, and possibly some Naley, also familiar faces will be returning to the town of tree hill with shocking secrets and truths of their own.**

**Please review they are my drug**


	3. Lightening crashes me to reality

ok so i sucK and i know it! im so sorry for not updating and i wish i could give you a better excuse than i had writers block but sadly that's all it was! Again im so sorry but ive got the next ch. half written. You guys have been so gr8 that i will try to get that up by tonight or tomorrow consider it a reward an apology for ur absolute gr8ness!

I'll shut up now so you can read! And please review even if you just want to yell at me!

* * *

BROOKE POV

We didn't even make it to the front door before clothes started coming off. It had been so long since I'd felt his touch, so intimate so pure and yet filled with so much pent up passion and emotion. Lucas fumbled for his keys in his pocket and after a good 5 minutes finally somehow managed to get the key in the lock and open the door. We waste no time as he kicks the door shut with his foot never once leaving the warmth of my skin. Hands roam everywhere remembering the contours of each other's body, every dip every curve every muscle. To say i was in a state of pure bliss and ecstasty would have been an understatment. He couldn't even make a complete sentence as he left wet sloppy kisses on every inch of my neck."you..me..bed..now"lucas commanded. My eyes widened in shock. Never once since I had known him had I heard him talk like that. When we were together he would be the one to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, pull me into his arms and lead me into the bedroom. I was always the more forceful one the one in control. but now I can't help but think how things have changed how the roles have reserved. Lucas fumbles for my jacket but became fustrated with the buttons so without even hesitating he ripped it right off of me. I gasp again in shock, and he smirks down at me while I do. He grabbed my hips hard and picks me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around his middle. I dON'T know what has gotten into this boy, but whatever it is, I can't say I'm not enjoying it. He presses me against the wall, his mouth travels lower, exploring ever contour of my stomach. I roll my head back in pleasure, enjoying the feel of this beautiful man's gifted lips. "Okay enough of that" I say bringing his lips back to my mouth.

LUCAS POV

"Okay enough of that" she pants out pulling my lips from that perfect stomach of hers.

There is nothing like tasting her. Nothing in this world is better to me, than her lips pressed to mine, our bodies molding into one. "You..me..bed..now" I saw her face look at me in shock when I said this, and I myself am shocked, I've never talked to her like that. I know she's wondering what has gotten into me, but I honestly don't know. All I know is that I haven't touched her like this in 5 years, and my hunger for her is driving me to do and say things I never thought I could or would. Her tongue teases my bottom lip, her teeth nibbling on it, begging for access and I eagerly allow it.  
To say I was in a state of pure bliss and ecstasty would have been an understatment.

With her still in my arms I lead her to my bedroom. She laughs into my lips as I hit a side table. God I love that laugh. God that's going to leave a bruise, but as her hands start to expertly unbotton my shirt, I could have had a concussion and I wouldn't have cared less. I finally make it to my door, silently thanking the Lord up above that it was open, thanking him for not letting me have to leave the solace and the comfort of those lips.

She wiggles out of my arms and stands in the middle of my room. She slowly slides her jeans down her legs and I have to bite my lip to keep from grabbing her and having my way with her right then and there.

I've prayed for this night ever since we broke up, and I don't just mean about sleeping with her, feeling her warm body against mine. No, I've wanted that forever too, but just having her here in my room this close to me is a dream come true. And as she holds out her hand shyly to me, ive never seen her look so beautiful so incredibly cute and childlike. I feel like this is all a dream, an amazing dream "Are you really here" i find myself asking as I take her hand. She smiles and nods and I take that as a good sign. She leads me to the bed and I still can't believe that she's in my room let alone in my bed. I rub her cheek for a moment until she reaches up and kisses me square on the mouth. I roll her onto her back and kiss her right below the ear. I wondered if that was still her weak spot and when a groan escapes her mouth I can't help but smile, it still is.  
"Mmmm, I've wanted this for so long" I say trailing my fingers over the curve of her hip.  
"Yeah" she breathes out, leaving kisses down my collarbone. I breathe in deeply trying to regain control over my body. She is the only woman i have ever known that has this much control over me. I'd probably jump off a bridge if she asked me to. Suddenly she looks up at me and I brush my hands through her soft brown hair, fingering the ends.  
"Are you sure about this? She doesn't answer, instead pressing her lips to mine. I run my hands up her back hesitating as I reached her bra. She looked at me and smirked and I smiled back. "Woah this is a first. Since when does Lucas Scott hesitate to undo a bra? I remember one year in high school you looked at it and it popped off"  
I chuckled and shook my head. "Well I guess I just have an effect on them." She just laughs back and I can't help but realize the momentousness of this moment.  
"No but seriously, I just want this to be perfect for you. I don't want to rush this"  
"Well I think we've waited long enough" she says reaching for my belt." I slip out of my pants and she straddles my leg and turns us over, her on top, 'Apparently the roles have gone back to normal' I think chuckling to myself

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Suddenly the lightning strikes through the window, the thunder rumbling.  
"Ahhh" Brooke screams and before I can catch her she's falling off the bed.  
"Pretty girl" I immediately scramble to her side of the bed. "Are you okay"  
"Ow" she says bringing a hand to her head. "Yeah I'm fine, the thunder just scared me" She puts her head down and even though I can't see her I know her cheeks have turned a darker shade of pink. "God that was embarrasing" she muttered.  
"Hey it's okay pretty girl" I rub her arm. "Let me just get the light"  
I stumble in the dark to the light switch and turn it on. The light immediately envelopes us. I adjust my eyes to the light, and turn around to walk over to her, but my feet become halted as I see her face. "Brooke"

BROOKE'S POV

"Brooke" he says concerned and suddenly the feeling of embarrasment is replaced with utter shock and fear as reality hits me at what I was about to do. I look around his room and suddenly a million memories come rushing back.

_"I want to know everything about you. And I want you to know...almost everything about me."_

_"Are you breaking up with me?"  
"I just think it's the best thing for right now"_

_"I'd miss the girl behind the red door"  
"You did all this for me"  
"I wasn't ready to lose you yet."_

_"Tell me that was a goodbye kiss"  
"I want to be with you Brooke "_

_"I missed you too pretty girl"_

_"There are 82 letters in here, all addressed to you. I wrote them all in the summer... But I never sent them to you because I was afraid..."_

_"We're together now. That means everything to me"  
"Have I told you how much I love you today"  
"Not really"_

_"I just wish you could rescue me." "Ok then, I will...If you promise to rescue me back"  
"I promise"_

_"It shouldn't be like this Lucas"  
"Brooke.."_

_"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore."_

"Brooke"

I'm brought out of my thoughts by his voice. I look up at him and he's standing in nothing but his boxers. I almost laugh at the irony of the situation. In high school this was an everyday thing. Hell one of us if not both were usually half naked, but at this particular moment i've never felt so self concious.

I wrap my arms around my body as he hesitantly walks over to me.

LUCAS' POV

She wraps her arms tight around her body and I can't contain myself anymore as I hesitantly kneel in front of her. Her face is even paler up close. I touch her cheek and I feel her flinch and pull away, my stomach drops.  
"Brooke look at me" I say lifting up her chin so I can see her face. She looks right at me but I can tell she is not really seeing me, she's in a completely different world entirely. She pulls out of my arms and is suddenly reaching for her clothes that had been haphazrdly scattered. She pulls on her shirt and I help her stand up but she pulls away, slipping on her jeans. "I'm fine Lucas." she doesn't even look at me as she says "I've gotta go"  
"Brooke" she closes the door and walks out. I kick the bed and run my hands through my head in frustration, I let her go again. I lean against the door, trying to catch my breathe. All I could think was 'what the hell just happend.'

BROOKE'S POV

I ran out of there so quick and didn't even turn around when he said my name. I had to get out of there. I felt like I was suffocating from all the memories. I walked out the front door. I exhale deeply and lean against the door. The only thing i could think was what the hell just happened.

* * *

Ok so did you really think I wouldn't leave you without a lil angst? Sorry guys but stick in there. This is a brucas story but they still have many things to hash out!

So please review and tell me what you think. If its just to say i suck for being such a crappy updater than by all means review away!

Til next time, which want be too long! You guys rock my polka dotted ninja socks:)


	4. 2 weeks and still we don't speak

Ok guys so this is sort of a filler chapter, but I wanted to give you a bonus update, so I hope this almost makes up for the fact that my updating kind of sucks. Thanks to all my reviewers, readers, and occasional lurkers, you mean the world to me!

PS: THIS IS KIND OF A DIFFERENT STYLE OF WRITING THEN I USUALLY DO. BASICALLY THE SCENES WILL ALL KIND OF CONNECT AND PLAY OFF OF EACH OTHER, BUT I THINK IT'S HOPEFULLY EASY TO UNDERSTAND. IF NOT FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT MADE NO SENSE

* * *

Lucas sat and stared at his phone for the 100th time that day. He knew all he had to do was pick it up and call her but everytime he tried he chickened out.

'Wuss just pick the damn thing up and call her'

It had been about 2 weeks since "that night" and he couldn't stop thinking about Brooke or the fact that he let her go...again. "Urgh" he sighed pushing his chair back frustratingly and standing up.

Just then the door bursted open, and he turned to see who it was

"So you just let her walk away again"

Lucas dropped his head and sighed.

"So you just walked away again"

Brooke looked up from where she was trying to sketch a new design at Clothes over Bros. Emphasis on "trying" because at that moment and everyday for two weeks she couldn't seem to keep a certain blue-eyed blonde-haired boy from occupying her thoughts.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

"Nice to see you too"

**CLOTHE'S OVER BROS**

"No hello how ru?"

**LUCAS' HOUSE** "Sure, hi how are you? Now why are you such a..."

**Clothes over Bros**

"bitch"  
"I am not an..."

**Lucas' house**

"ass."  
"Yeah, you are. "What the heck happened?"  
"I don't know!" Lucas yelled in frustation.

**COB**

"What do you mean you dont know?"

"It's complicated."

**Lucas'**

"How is it complicated?"

A sigh and then "Okay so me and brooke

**COB**

"me and lucas well we

**LUCAS'**

"we

**COB**

"got close to"

**LUCAS'**

"almost

"Spit it out!"

**COB**

"Come on!"

**LUCAS'**

"Slept together."

**COB**

"sleeping together."  
"Define sleeping."

**LUCAS**'

"Holy hell you and Brookie like did it, like full on rolling in the sac?"

"Dude first of all, no we didn't i said 'almost" he said putting his fingers up, using air quotes. "And second of all ew. I mean not ew to that, that would have been amazing, but ew to you talking about it like that with me."

**COB **

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive."

**LUCAS'**

"Dude, what are you a 12 year old girl?"

"No, look man it just, it didn't quiet work out the way I had planned, well not planned but hoped.

**COB**

"I dont understand, what went wrong?"

"The lights turned on

**LUCAS**

"and she freaked out, im talking pale as a ghost scared to death."

"Dude, is that what happens when a girl sees you naked? No wonder you can't keep one."

**COB**

Ok I highly doubt it was because he looked bad naked. He's a fox."  
"It had nothing to do with that, and for your information he was in boxers."

**LUCAS'**

Funny, I was in my boxers. So anyways she just stares at me, eyes wide as I'd ever seen them.

**COB**

"So he just stared back at me, totally confused look on his face."

"Well duh, he thinks he's scarred you or something."

**LUCAS'**

"You totally scarred her man."

"I dont think that's it."

**COB**

"That's not it. I just... being in that room brought so many memories back."

**LUCAS'**

"I don't know maybe it was being in my room... maybe it brought back bad memories."

"Or maybe you need to invest in a pump. I hear they work wonders."

**COB**

"I hear they work wonders."

"Rachel, I am not getting a vibrator."

**LUCAS'**

"I am not getting a pump."

"Ok ok, I'm just messing with you."

**COB**

"Ok I'm sorry. I was just kidding, well not really they are actually pretty awesome.

**LUCAS'**

"but seriously Luke these things like make you a whole size bigger. I mean I've never used one, but Tim used it one time and he said.."

**COB**

"Rachel!"

**LUCAS**

"Nathan!"

**COB**

"Sorry"

**LUCAS'**

"Geez"

**COB**

"But seriously what are you going to do?"

"I dont know."

**LUCAS'**

"She won't even talk to me."

"Then make her talk to you."

**COB**

"I dont want to talk to him."

"Well you are going to have to."

**LUCAS'**

"She won't"

"Well then you are going to have to try. Do you love her?"

**COB**

"Do you love him?"  
"What do you think?"

**LUCAS**'

"More than anything."

"Then fight for her! This time, finally man, fight for her!"

**COB**

**"S**top fighting it Brooke, stop fighting him! I know you love him. I see it everytime you look at him."

**LUCAS'**

"What if it doesnt work out?"

**COB**

"What if I don't want to try."

"Eventually, you're going to have to stop hiding your heart and just feel."

**LUCAS'**

"Do you feel that it will work."

"Yeah. If she would give me a chance, I know it could last forever."

**COB**

"Brooke you and Lucas could be forever."

**LUCAS'**

"Then don't take no for answer. Do that whole gay 'Lucas sweep her off her feet' thing. Tell her it's forever."

**COB**

"What if we can't?"

"What if you can?"

Rachel gave her a squeeze of the hand and a smile, before leaving a dumbfounded Brooke in her wake. When did Rachel become the wise one?

She couldn't help her mind from drifting back to Lucas, so with a sigh she picked up her phone, dialed the number, and waited for the ring.

"Hi, it's Brooke, we need to talk."

* * *

DUH DUH DUH! I know I'm mean! So a bit of a cliff hanger for you! Are Brooke and Nathan finally going to get their happily ever after? Oh wait sorry that's another story for another time. Who do you think she called? Leave me some reviews and then maybe you'll find out.

Oh and I know some of you guys are dying for some BL, but good things come to those who wait, so just stick in there. Next ch. I could just throw you a brucas bone!

You rock my readers, reviewers, and lurkers!

Review, there my drugs, and momma needs her drugs


End file.
